The Song of Love and Rememberance
by Coolgurl
Summary: It's been 6 months since the surgery and Mitsuki can't seem to find happiness. What happens when a trip to the beach changes all of that. TakutoMitsuki


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite. Or any of the music or music lyrics or music lyric translations used in this story.

**Note:** This starts at the end of the anime series, but Mitsuki never ran into Takuto. Also Mitsuki looks the same as she did in the anime.

**Note 2: **For people waiting for me to update my other stories, I'm working on them and they should be out by the weekend.

**The Song of Love and Remembrance**

Mitsuki sat by her door looking out to the crystal blue sky. It was a gorgeous summer day, but her spirits didn't match the weather. It had been 6 months since the surgery and her voice had fully recovered. However, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get rid of the sadness from losing Meroko and Takuto. She had no idea what had even happened to them, which only added to her sorrow.

"Why did you have to leave me? Takuto? Meroko?" Mitsuki muttered to herself as she tried to keep herself from crying again.

She wiped her eyes before the tears had the chance to fall, like they had almost every day since the last day she was Full Moon. She picked up her mother's music box and closed her eyes. The music started to play as Mitsuki fell back into her memories. The tears began to flow again, but this time she didn't try to stop them.

"Takuto," Mitsuki whispered as she placed a hand over her heart.

Just the thought of Takuto caused her heart to hurt again, well whatever was left of it anyway. After she realized that he was gone her heart shattered. This time there was no one to pick the pieces up. She thought about all the time they had shared together and managed a smile when she remembered the happy and funny moments. However, her tears refused to cease and the memories just caused more of them to fall.

'If only I had been stronger, then you two would still be with me,' Mitsuki thought as she wiped her eyes and set the music box down as it finished the last note of the melody.

She stood up and walked toward the main house. She decided to go for a walk in order to try and clear her thoughts. She walked up to her grandma's bedroom door.

"Oba-chan, I'm going out for a bit," Mitsuki said calmly through the door.

"Very well. Be careful," her grandma responded.

"I'm leaving then," Mitsuki said before she stood up and headed toward the entrance of the house.

Once she was ready with her shoes on and a small bag slung over her shoulder, she left the house. She had done this many times since the surgery once her grandma decided that it would be alright for her to be out and about on her own. It gave her time to become nostalgic without people interrupting or worrying about her. Her friends had tried to talk to her and comfort her since the surgery, but nothing they said helped. So Mitsuki just acted fine in front of her friends and they seemed to buy it for the most part. Now they were on summer break so she didn't have to put up the act every day, which was a relief.

Mitsuki sighed and looked up as she felt a light breeze on her face. Somehow she had managed to walk all the way to the ocean. She walked across the street and down the steps until she reached the beach. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was turning beautiful shades of red, yellow, and orange. The breeze blew her brunette hair back lightly. She clasped her hands and clutched them to her chest. She didn't know why, but the scenery brought the words back. She hadn't sung since when she was Full Moon. It brought back way too many sad memories. However, the scenery brought back the memory of Takuto and her on the beach when she had overheard him singing and suddenly she just had to sing. All the pent up emotion from the previous months was still bottled up inside of her and she opened her mouth. She closed her eyes as the words came out as if she had just sung yesterday.

**_Doushite doushite suki nan darou_ **(Why, oh why do I love you so much?)  
_**Konna ni namida afureteru** _(My tears overflow this much)  
**_Ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta _**(Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't do anything)  
**_Sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta _**(A place just a little ways away – That was where I was)**_  
Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa _**(That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness)  
**_Futaru niteru no kana? _**(Are the two of us really alike?)  
**_Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta _**(If I'd realize it, you were always by my side) 

Mitsuki was so absorbed into her singing that she never noticed the man who walked up behind her. The man stood a ways from her, but he could hear her voice loud and clear. He watched as the girl used her arms to help add to the emotions that poured out as she sung her heart out.

_**Doushite konna ni suki nan darou** _(Why do I love you so much?)  
_**Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo** _(Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad)  
_**Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka** _(Just what it was that supported me so much)  
_**Tooku hanarete wakatta yo** _(From afar, I realize it now)  
_**Nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni** _(Like a lost child, crying and searching)  
_**Kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute** _(But there was no such thing as forever)  
"_**Dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne** _("It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered)  
**_Futari niteru no kana?_** (Were the two of us really alike?)  
_**Ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni** _(And I decided then I would protect you)

Mitsuki relished in the feeling of being able to express her feelings again. The song had held meaning with Eichi when she had first sung it, but now the song revealed her feelings dealing with the person who had mended her heart after she found out Eichi had died. She continued to sing on as old memories and dormant feelings resurfaced.

_**Doushite konna ni suki nan darou** _(Why can't I turn them into memories?)  
_**Toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo** _(You're too far, too near for me to reach)  
"_**Wasureyou" tte omoeba amou hodo** _(The more I tell myself "I will forget")  
_**Kimi ga ookiku natteku yo** _(The larger you loom in my thoughts)  
_**Doushite konna ni suki nan darou** _(Why do I love you so much?)  
_**Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo** _(Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad)  
_**Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka** _(Just what it was that supported me so much)  
_**Tooku hanarete wakatte yo** _(I realize it now from afar)  
_**Doushite konna ni suki nandarou** _(Why do I love you so much?)  
_**Kantan sugite kotae ni naranai** _(It's so easy I just can't answer)

Mitsuki opened her eyes as the last note faded into the sun set. She felt the pressure inside her chest decrease slightly. She was brought out of her own world by the sound of someone clapping softly. She whipped around and found herself face to face with the man.

"That was very good," the man said.

Mitsuki's eyes became saucers as she got a good look at the man in front of her. Black hair held back in a small ponytail. Calm, smoky, blue eyes. A guitar slung over his shoulder.

"It can't be," Mitsuki whispered to herself in shock.

Mitsuki felt herself being embraced by a warmth as a breeze blew and beautiful, white feathers flew passed her in the man's direction.

"Be happy Mitsuki," she heard a voice say as she looked up into the say just in time to see a pink haired angel flying toward the sky.

"Meroko! Arigato!" Mitsuki said as tears began to flow down her face.

"Meroko?" the man stated as he looked at Mitsuki quizzically.

Mitsuki quickly turned her attention back to the man.

"Takuto? Can it really be you?" Mitsuki said as she took a few steps forward.

"How did you…?" Takuto started before he got a good look at the girl in front of him.

'Beautiful brown hair. Warm, chocolate eyes. She looks so familiar. Why is it that my heart is starting to beat faster when I look at her?' Takuto thought to himself.

"You're really alive. I'm so happy," Mitsuki said as she took a few more steps forward the tears still flowing down her face. Now she was only 2 feet away from Takuto.

Takuto could see the tears on her face. He took a step forward and brought his hand up to her face. Using the pad of his thumb he carefully wiped the tears from her eyes. He didn't know why, but he didn't like seeing her cry.

"Why is it that you seem so familiar?" Takuto said as Mitsuki looked at him with hopefully eyes.

"Please remember Takuto. It's me, Mitsuki," Mitsuki stated with hope evident in her voice.

"Mitsuki," as her name rolled off his tongue a flood of memories flashed before his eyes and his eyes widened.

A smile creped onto Takuto's face. He cupped her face with both of his hands as he gazed into her eyes. Mitsuki placed her hands over his as even more tears streamed down her face.

"I remember everything, Mitsuki," Takuto whisper to her as he took his hands off her face and he brought Mitsuki into a close embrace, "You've recovered safely. I'm relieved."

Mitsuki buried her face into Takuto's shirt and just basked in the feeling of being in his arms. He was back, body and soul. Finally, after six long months Mitsuki felt at peace.

Mitsuki looked up at his face and said, "I'm so happy you're okay and you're here. That's more than I could have ever hoped for. I was so worried when you and Meroko suddenly disappeared and I thought I'd never see you again."

Takuto tipped her chin up and lowered his face to hers. Their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss. Despite the simplicity of the kiss, it was at that moment that their souls intertwined. Mitsuki couldn't have been happier. Her arms went around his neck as his encircled her waist. They kissed again, but this kiss was deeper and more passionate than the first. A silent promise was made between the two. They broke away and saw the love reflecting in the others eyes. Mitsuki started to sing again, but this song overflowed, not with sadness, but with pure blissful happiness.

**_Tatta hitosu kawaranai mono _**(Just one thing doesn't change)  
**_Zutto egaiteta yume _**(That dream I painted)  
**_Ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no_** (How did I appear as I am now)  
**_Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni _**(In my young eyes back then)  
**_Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara _**(Hey, look up at it, it's such a vast night sky)  
**_Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni _**(So that soon, so that you understand)  
**_Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku _**(You will shine at your best soon so hurry)  
**_FULL MOON (FU-RU MU-N) wo sagashite _**(Look for the FULL MOON)

**_Let's sing a song _**(Let's sing a song!)  
**_Itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete _**(Together forever, everything I can do for you right now)  
**_Day by day _**(Day by day)  
**_Kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae _**(Your destiny until now from tomorrow, clutch your hopes to your chest)  
**_Let's sing a song _**(Let's sing a song!)  
**_Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo _**(Together forever If I'm with you I can overcome any hardship)  
**_More and more _**(More and more)  
**_Motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete _**(More and more and more I want to be closer please stay right here)  
**_Many thanks for you _**(Many thanks for you!)

**_Fushigi na deai _**(Wondrous chance meetings)  
**_Kurikaesu uchi_** (As long as they keep happening)  
**_Taisetsu na mono ga suete _**(We have ever more precious things)  
**_Guuzen to iu itazura na hibi _**(All those days full of chance mischief)  
**_Ima de ha waratte aiseru _**(Now I can laugh and love them)  
**_Sou itsumo hiroi STAGE (SUTE-JI) ni akogareteta _**(That's right, I always yearned for the wide stage)  
**_Mou watashi hitori janai_** (Now I'm no longer alone)  
**_Minna no egao ga afureteru _**(Everyone is full of smiles)  
**_Koko ga ibasho nano kara _**(Because this is where I am)

**_Let's sing a song _**(Let's sing a song)  
**_Konya ha SPOTLIGHT (SUPO-TOLAITO) yori ima watashi no kagayakaseru _**(Tonight, rather than the spotlight, it's me that will shine now)  
**_Day by day _**(Day by day)  
**_Atsui manazashi to seien ga nagareru ase wo terashiteru _**(Those passionate looks and cheers shine upon my streaming sweat)  
**_Let's sing a song _**(Let's sing a song)  
**_Konya ha eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai _**(Tonight I want to believe there are never ending burning thoughts)  
**_More and more _**(More and more)  
**_Motto motto motto sakebitai kono utau kono yume ha owaranai_** (More and more and more I want to scream this song, this dream will never end)****

**_Let's sing a song (let's sing a song wooo) _**(Let's sing a song!)  
**_Repeat and repeat (repeat yea yea yea) _**(Repeat and repeat)  
**_Let's sing a song (oh let's sing a song yea yea yea yea yea)_** (Let's sing a song!)  
**_Repeat and repeat (come on on yea) _**(Repeat and repeat)

**_This is song for you_** (This is the song for you)

Takuto smiled as Mitsuki looked right into his eyes and smiled back as she completed the last note of her song. He could finally see happiness in her eyes, after all they had been through. Takuto held Mitsuki close, their hearts beating as one, as they watched the sun completely slip below the horizon in pure harmony.

End

* * *

Author's Note:

This is a quick one-shot that I decided to write out of nowhere. I don't really know how I did, since I kept getting side tracked and it was mostly random thought. After reading through it, it kinda sounds like how the series ended anyway with some added stuff. Anyway, hope you guys like it. I take no credit for the translate of the lyrics or the lyrics themselves. Please let me know how you liked the story.

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

Coolgurl


End file.
